Goodnight Moon
by Dohvakiin
Summary: Grimmichi. AU. Grimmjow is an artist who spends his time watching Ichigo, a dancer from afar. One night can finally bring them together. Toys. Yaoi. Slight BDSM.


It was basically stalking. Every night Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez would purchase the same coffee, sit outside the shop and watch the dancers come out of the building across the street. He hadn't always been like this though. One night he had just so happened to stop at the shop and as he left he had noticed a certain yellow-haired dancer. The black tights, baggy clothes, and cigarette hanging off the man's lips had captivated him all at once. But Grimmjow hadn't thought of a single way to approach the man. Of course he had thought about following the man home, but that would just be even creepier. Every fiber of his being willed the blonde to come over to the coffee shop after dance, but he never had.

It was finally after so many months that his prayers had been answered. The dancer's practice had ended as usual- 8:00pm exactly, but this time his blonde hadn't filed out with the rest of his friends per usual. He came out minutes later noticeably shaking and occasionally rubbing at his eyes. Instead of walking off to the right like every other night, he was crossing the street right to the shop Grimmjow was sitting in front of.

"That's beautiful." The voice shocked Grimmjow out of concentration.

The blue haired man had been so focused on the notepad below him, that he hadn't noticed the dancer had come off his normal routine. Grimmjow was utterly shocked. At the end of his table was the tiny blonde dancer he had admired for many moons. His voice was so soft and careful, almost like he was scared.

It took a few moments until Grimmjow could manage to put together a few words. "Th-thank you so much. It's just a rough sketch though. Thank you."

"I've always found drawing so beautiful. Drawing and painting. When I was little I wanted to be an artist, but I sucked." Grimmjow's heart was racing in his chest when he caught sight of the reddened brown eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The dancer gave him the stereotypical answer he expected. "I'm really fine. Just... stupid reasons to be sad I suppose."

Grimmjow had to take a risk. After so much time, he finally had the blonde in front of him, and he couldn't get enough of that voice. "There's no need to spend a Friday night sad. If you've got no plans, you're more than welcome to sit with me and I could draw you. Your beauty needs to be captured on paper."

"Do you mean it?" The corners of the man's lip turned up. "I was just dumped and I don't want to go home to an empty apartment."

"Sit down and let me buy you a drink. Then you can tell me all about the bitch while I draw you. I'm Grimmjow." He gave a smile he prayed wasn't creepy and stood up to go inside. "What would you like?"

"Anything frozen. My name's Ichigo, by the way." The dancer took a step towards his table and nervously pulled out the chair.

'_Ichigo. After all these months I finally know his name. And he's single. Jackpot.' _Although it was slightly terrible to think, Grimmjow was over the moon because Ichigo had just been dumped. Now he just needed to be lucky enough for the boy to be gay. Once at the counter, Grimmjow ordered the biggest, most chocolate filled frozen coffee he saw. When he arrived, Ichigo was sitting cross-legged in the small chair with a cigarette resting between his lips. The other man graciously accepted the drink he offered as Grimmjow returned to his seat.

"I've seen you before. Sitting here drawing, I mean. I'm sorry; I hope that isn't weird or anything. The hair is what caught my eye."

The man in front of him was going to make Grimmjow's heart melt from his chest. "Well, I'm an artist; of course I've got to have odd hair. Have to make a statement and such."

He flipped the page in his sketchbook- his last page. "What color is it naturally?"

"Dark brown." Grimmjow picked up his pencil and began to sketch the boy he'd fantasized about for so long. "You smoke the same brand as me. Next, right?"

Ichigo gave a little smile and reached for his coffee. "With the little balls in the filter. I really need to stop though. I've been doing it since I started dancing."

"How long ago was that?"

"It's been probably seven, almost eight years now. Next month's my 21st birthday."

"Huh, I'll be turning 22 at the very end of next month." Grimmjow looked up from his drawing to study the youth's face. "What do you do besides dance?"

"My boyfriend didn't allow me to do much without him. The only reason he was okay with me dancing was because it was something I had done long before I had met him. Do you do anything besides draw?" There seemed to be actual curiosity in those dark eyes.

"Lately I've been into drawing and mosaics, but I've spent my fair share of time painting and sculpting. I guess the piano also counts as something as well. Basically, I spend my time being a loser by myself and doing art."

"That seems wonderful though." The blonde fixed his eyes on Grimmjow's hands. "I love watching people's hands when they do art or play instruments. It's actually one of the reasons I started dancing. Watching people's bodies in motion as they do things they love fascinates me. It's a weird thing to do, I know, but I find bodies beautiful."

"Well I could take you home, get naked, and let you practice your drawing." The blonde's eyes opened wide and his face turned a dark shade of red. "I'm kidding, kid, unless you want me to be serious."

Ichigo toss his cigarette butt onto the sidewalk and busied himself with the coffee so he didn't have to respond. "You never told me about this dick that dumped you."

"It's… it's kind of complicated. No one's ever asked me about it before."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you aren't ready to talk about it out loud." Grimmjow was more than half way done with his drawing of Ichigo and he was pretty pleased with it.

"His name was Sosuke. The two of us met when I was 17. Since he was the first guy I was with, I thought he was going to be the perfect boyfriend and care for me, but he wasn't. I mean, at first he was because he wanted to get with me. Everyone warned me about being with someone years older than me, but I was young, stupid, and didn't listen. It got to a point where I would want to go out with friends and he would yell at me, or accuse me of sleeping with other guys. I did everything I could to convince myself it was my fault and that I deserved it and I tried to change, but it only got worse. Every time he drank he would try to force himself on me or even hit me when I said no…" Ichigo met Grimmjow's eyes and bit his lip in a feeble attempt to stop tears from falling. "See, it's a stupid reason to cry. I should be happy and celebrating."

Dropping his pencil, Grimmjow reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand. He wanted to make him feel better. "There have only been two guys I've been with. The first was when I was 16. I let him into my world, my thoughts, and he didn't like what he had gotten himself into. It's no secret that I'm a very kinky person, and he made me out to be some disgusting freak. A year later I was gone and moved to the city. This last year I met another guy who I allowed myself to get close to. But I fucked it up bad. I let my thoughts be stronger than me and I had this horrible breakdown where I said terrible things to him and nearly offed myself. After leaving me alone for a week while I was so mentally destroyed, he left me because I hadn't paid enough attention to him that week. So you aren't the only one with a shitty love life."

Reaching into his pocket, Grimmjow pulled out a slightly crushed pack of cigarettes and lit one up then continued finishing Ichigo's drawing. No words were spoken between the two until Grimmjow was done. He tilted the sketchbook up and offered a weak smile. The one thing the blue haired man wanted to do was scare off his new interest. Small hands confiscated the book from his hands in awe.

"It's really, really wonderful, Grimmjow. I mean, wow, just holy shit."

Grimmjow's heart lifted when he heard his name falling off those lips. "You can have it, if you'd like. The whole book."

"Are you serious? That's so amazing." Ichigo's mouth fell open a bit as he started flipping through the thick book.

"Think of it as a token of spending the night with someone like me." Grimmjow dropped his cigarette on the ground and rose up, preparing to leave.

"Are you going?" The blonde looked genuinely sad at the thought of this.

"I wouldn't want to hurt something as beautiful as you. There's nothing good about keeping a mentally unstable fuck like me around." Grimmjow let out a small breath and stared at the man he had dreamed of being with, but never thought he would meet.

Ichigo also rose, the book clutched to his chest. "Please don't leave. The night isn't over yet. I've rather enjoyed your company."

"The more time I spend here with you, the more likely I am to do something stupid that'll hurt you, like kiss you."

"Then hurt me, Grimmjow. I'm not a judgmental person; I won't leave if you have some sort of breakdown. I've had enough of those over the years to know how utterly void of life they make you feel."

"Ichigo, if you come home with me tonight, I would want to take you and mark you mine. I won't lie to you, the only reason I stay at this shop every night is because I hope to get these glimpses of you. It makes me feel like some sort of fucking stalker. And I'm sorry. I never thought I would meet you, but I did, and now I'm just so fucking afraid that I'd breakdown on you because everyone else has left me."

Grimmjow had to do one thing before he left the other man. With long strides, he closed the space between them. One hand gripped Ichigo's hip while the other tilted his chin up. The warmth on his lips was better than he could have imagined. It was made better when the soft lips returned his kiss. Grimmjow's hand gripped Ichigo's chin harder and brought him into a deeper kiss. A smaller hand gripped the outside of Grimmjow's button up shirt. With a forlorn look, Grimmjow pulled off the smaller man, placed a soft kiss on his forehead and turned to start walking home.

Short strides rushed forward to catch up with Grimmjow's retreating form and followed him all the way home. At the door to his apartment, Ichigo tentatively touched his hand.

"It's my choice, right?"

"Of course it's your choice. I wouldn't ever force you into anything."

"That's all I needed to know." Ichigo offered the taller man a small smile and followed him into his apartment.

The condition of it slightly embarrassed Grimmjow. After so many years of living alone, his floor and walls were covered in sketches, paintings, and various other works of art. Empty soda cans and plates sat littered across his kitchen island, but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. He placed a hand on Ichigo's lower back and gestured him to the bedroom. The blonde took small, nervous steps towards the open door. The bedroom was in no better condition. Clothes, soda cans, and art supplies littered the floor here too. Grimmjow shut the door and pressed Ichigo against the wall. One arm slid around Ichigo's waist while the other was on the wall, holding the blue haired man above him. Again, Grimmjow was the one to make the first move when he pressed his lips against the smaller man's jaw. The taller of the two trailed little kissed up and down the blonde's jawline, neck, and collarbones.

A large hand slid under Ichigo's baggy shirt and pressed his hips against Grimmjow's. Eager hands began pulling at buttons on Grimmjow's shirt, pulling them apart one by one until a broad chest was exposed. With a shrug, the shirt fell on the floor in a pool around Grimmjow's feet. He pulled the shirt over his partner's head and exposed the blonde's chest. But he didn't stop there- Grimmjow slid the tights off Ichigo's muscular legs and had him kick off his shoes so he was completely nude. The blue haired man brushed against the blonde's erection and turned around.

"Get on the bed, flat on your back. I have to get some things." The look in Ichigo's eyes seemed to be more curious than scared, so Grimmjow relaxed a little.

Hidden away in the top dresser drawer was a sizable collection of adult toys. Since this was a very special night, Grimmjow got out some of his favorites: a ball gag, nipple clamps, a bottle of lube, handcuffs, a small butt plug, anal beads, and vibrating bullet attached to a wire. He of course showed Ichigo everything he wanted to use on him and offered him the chance to run away while he still could.

"I never thought about anything like this ever being used on me, but I'm always open to try something different." Ichigo admitted with a deep blush on his cheeks.

Grimmjow pressed one final deep kiss on Ichigo's lips and held the gag up him. The blonde shyly opened his mouth and accepted the red rubber ball. Grimmjow fastened it around his head and realized his fantasies were all of a sudden coming true. The ball gag was one of his favorite toys to use on subs- hearing muffled moans really turned him on. Ichigo let out small whines of pain when clamps were pinched against his nipples.

"One second, lovely. I seem to have forgotten something." Grimmjow left the bed and went back to the drawer where he pulled out a collar. "Are you going to be mine? My pet? At least for the night?"

Ichigo nodded and sat up so the collar could be buckled around his neck. The end of the nipple clamps were then attached to the collar's d-ring. Without being asked, the younger offered his wrists to Grimmjow so he could be handcuffed. The metal closed around his wrists and restricted his movement. Since Ichigo had been so compliant, Grimmjow had decided he didn't need to be handcuffed to the bed.

"Spread your legs for me." After this request, it was then that Grimmjow remembered Ichigo was a dancer.

With his legs bent at the knee, he spread them so he was basically doing the splits. Grimmjow coated two of his fingers in lube and simultaneously pushed them into Ichigo while pulled on his clamps. All he heard was a loud moan as the dancer released on his stomach. A smile stretched across Grimmjow's face as he admired the man beneath him.

There was another sharp tug to the nipple clamps which elicited another moan from the blonde. "Has anyone ever made you feel like that? Or finish so fast?" Ichigo shook his head and tried to press his hips down further. "Seems like you'd rather me just move on, hm?"

Grimmjow bent down and pulled the skin from Ichigo's hip into his mouth to mark as his own. The fingers in Ichigo began to move back and forth, causing Ichigo to grab at Grimmjow's hair in pleasure. The older smirked when he sat up and was completely away from Ichigo's body. After so long, this body was his to mark, toy with, and make love to, while the other enjoyed it. Grimmjow grabbed the bullet vibrator, coated it in lube, and slid it as far inside the boy's body as it could go. He then slid the plug inside, which moved the vibrator deeper inside. The pleasure was too much for Ichigo to keep quiet. Loud moans tore themselves out of the blonde's throat but were muffled by the rubber ball.

"Up, Ichigo. We're going to take a bath before we go on." The boy gave him an incredulous stare; he was obviously wondering how he would get there. "You've gotta walk though."

Grimmjow rose from the bed and offered Ichigo a hand up. The other careful pulled himself to his feet. Any movement caused the toys to shift inside him and make his knees tremble. Their fingers entwined awkwardly due to the metal around Ichigo's wrists. Once in the bathroom, Grimmjow unfastened the gag from the blonde's mouth and set it on the counter. He had to hold the blonde up by the waist because his legs were shaking so badly.

A soft kiss was placed behind Ichigo's ear. "I haven't hurt you, have I?"

"N-no." The boy could only muster up a whisper as he looked up.

With a smirk, Grimmjow flipped up the switch to start the vibrator and went to start the bath. The entirety of the bath consisted of Grimmjow teasing Ichigo by turning the vibrations up and down or occasionally pushing the plug further inside him. The blonde sat on Grimmjow's lap the whole time. It was very rare for their lips to separate for most than a few seconds to take shallow breaths. It was Grimmjow who pulled Ichigo out of the bath and had him bend over the counter while he retrieved the beads. Little mewls escaped the bent-over man when both the plug and bullet were pulled from his body. What replaced the toys was much thicker and uncomfortable inside him.

There were eight balls on the toy and by the sixth Ichigo felt like he was more than full. Grimmjow didn't want to listen to the boy beg and plead, so he stuffed the ball back in his pet's mouth and gave a sharp tug to the clamps. With a little resistance, the blue haired man got both balls inside Ichigo.

"You'd better keep them in." A sharp nip caused pain to shoot through Ichigo's ear.

Grimmjow led him back into the bedroom by the d-ring on the collar.

"Get on the bed. On your hands and knees." It pleased Grimmjow to see the boy listening so well to his commands.

He took his place behind Ichigo and slowly pulled the beads out. Sometimes he would hinder and push one or two back inside before continuing. It got to a point where Grimmjow was tired of waiting and pulled them all out. A large hand slapped Ichigo's ass when Grimmjow pushed himself inside Ichigo. He had to hold the boy's hips in place to keep him from escaping. After giving his pet time to adjust, he felt the boy wiggling around wanting him to move. Ichigo's hips were held in place as the larger man pushed himself in and out of his body.

When Grimmjow finally finished and released into Ichigo's body, he was totally spent. The blonde had climaxed on himself two other times and was obviously exhausted. He laid the youth down and slid the gag out of his mouth.

"Did you like that, my pet?" Grimmjow carefully unbuckled the collar resting around his neck.

Ichigo's breath hitched when the clamps were removed; they hurt being taken off more than when they had been put on. "It was… definitely different. In a very good way though. I never thought I would anything like that."

The blue haired man placed a small kiss on Ichigo's forehead. "Stay with me tonight? It's bound to be four in the morning by now."

"I will." Ichigo leaned up and pressed a shy kiss to Grimmjow's lips.

With a loud grunt, Grimmjow drug the boy to lay down with him. "How'd I ever live without a goodnight kiss from you?" He buried his face in the blonde's long hair. "Goodnight, my moon."


End file.
